Souvenir égaré
by hellsnight
Summary: Et si Alphonse avait repris sa forme d'origine après la mort de Edward ? Si Envy n'avait pas passer la porte ? Première fics, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :


Bon bah voilà c'est ma première fics, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a

Et puis si vous avez des critiques constructives, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je suis toute ouïe, mais bien évidement je n'ai rien contre un grand tas d'éloges

Voilà, merci à vous d'avance et bonne lecture !

**P.S :** Le contexte de la fics c'est et si Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps suite à la mort de Edward, provoqué par Envy, voilà

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Envy leva un sourcil, entendant des coups frapper à sa porte, il grommela un « entrer » et vit Wrath apparaître, les yeux dans le vague, les larmes aux yeux

Envy leva un sourcil, entendant des coups frapper à sa porte, il grommela un « entrer » et vit Wrath apparaître, les yeux dans le vague, les larmes aux yeux, ses cheveux d'onyx cachait une partie de son visage, ils étaient mal coiffés, et ses yeux d'améthyste avaient perdu leurs éclat vivace. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que la tristesse avait remplacer son jolie minois de gamin.

- Envy…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le morveux ?

Le petit brun courut vers lui et l'enserra à la taille, éclatant en sanglot, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Envy fit des yeux étonné et posa sa main sur la tête de Wrath, tâchant de le calmer, certes il ne supportait pas Wrath, mais il ne supportait pas les pleurs et les regards mi haineux mi triste, ceux que Wrath semblait lui lancer tout le temps :

- Je veux que Maman revienne ! Pourquoi elle ne peut pas revenir ?

- Te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, repris Envy la voix cassé et froide, elle est morte et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.

- Mais nous ont est bien revenu ! s'exclama Wrath le regardant de ses yeux larmoyants.

Envy baissa les yeux, Wrath avait perdu sa « maman », et alors ? les homonculus étaient au dessus des humains, il devait s'en estimer heureux, lui il était encore en vie. Rhaaa pourquoi il le regardait avec ses yeux de merlan frit, Envy détestait radicalement les mômes, et Wrath était particulièrement agaçant bien qu'il es a présent dix-sept ans. Le petit brun avait réussi à échapper au fullmetal, il n'était pas mort… D'ailleurs qu'en était-il de lui ? Cela faisait bien un mois qu'il n'en avait pas entendu parler… Envy eu un moment le regard ailleurs, il avait oublié quelque chose sur lui non ? Quel que chose d'important…Où était le blondinet ?

- Et puis tu me manque… chuchota Wrath.

Envy revint à la réalité et le repoussa, pourquoi ce gamin lui disait ça ?

- Cela fait déjà trois mois que tu reste cloîtré dans ta chambre ! s'exclama Wrath, tu es le seul sur qui je peux conter ici !

Envy l'observa un instant, ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose, mais lui il ne passait pas son temps à se morfondre… Mais qu'avait-il perdu ? C'était quelque chose de très important, il en était sûre ! C'est alors qu'il se creusa la tête, qu'avait il perdu de si important ? En tout cas, s'était assez important pour qu'il ne soit pas sorti de sa chambre depuis des mois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, ta mère ne reviendra pas, elle est morte, et ce n'était même pas ta mère, alors maintenant fous moi la paix le nabot, rétorqua Envy méchamment.

Wrath qui s'était de nouveau raccroché à lui s'écarta, des larmes dégoulinant de ses joues, ses yeux regardant Envy de son air haineux :

- Ce n'es pas moi qui es tué Edward ! Je n'y suis pour rien, alors arrête d'être méchant avec moi !

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Envy, la frustration remontait dans toute sa gorge, l'ansserant fortement, il avait le sentiment d'être pris dans un étau, comment il avait pût oublié ça ? Le fullmetal alchemist était mort… Et dire qu'il avait tant voulu sa mort, et à présent il regrettait énormément, il n'avait pas voulu accepter la triste réalité, et à présent il était bien trop tard, trop tard pour reformer ce qui avait été détruit, il n'avait jamais pût lui dires les quelques mots qu'il se retenait sans cesse de révéler quand il le voyait, et il avait fini par le tuer, tout ça pour être libéré, pour que se sentiment étranger sans aille… Mais rien à faire, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait… Il le comprenait maintenant, à présent que tout était fini, ça n'avait jamais été de la haine, ni une envie de le voire souffrir… C'était un tout autre sentiment, et à présent une rage insoutenable le rongeait, une rage contre lui même, il était déjà mort, et jamais il ne le rejoindrais, s'était fini, ça n'avait jamais commencer, mais c'était déjà fini. Envy tomba genoux au sol, observant Wrath dans les yeux. L'enfant fût étonné de voir tomber des yeux d'Envy des diamants scintillant, s'écrasant au sol, le visage du grand arrogant se décomposait, ses yeux se gonflaient, il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir sa culpabilité qui voulait s'échapper de se yeux, il ne le reverrais plus, il ne pourrais jamais lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait… Et à présent il se rendit conte que se n'était pas sa mort qu'il voulait, s'était lui, tout simplement, ses yeux d'or lui manquaient affreusement, se cheveux blond avec son épis si mignon… Envy mit sa tête dans ses mains, ses larmes coulant à flot, les toutes premières larmes qu'il n'eût jamais versé de toute sa vie...

Le petit brun en face de lui ne savait que faire, devant les toutes premières larmes qu'il voyait s'échapper des yeux d'Envy, il ressentait sa douleur. Lui il avait bien remarquer les sentiments du grand homonculus envers Edward, des sentiments jamais avoué… C'était la raison pour laquelle lui même avait abandonné toute idée de destruction d'Edward, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Wrath avait toujours apprécier Envy, et lui faire de la peine était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il regrettait tellement de lui avoir rappelé la mort du plus grand des Elric, Wrath laissa couler une larme également, puis regarda ses deux mains, de couleurs différentes : Oui, l'une d'elle appartenait à Edward. Le plus petit Elric avait reprit sa forme d'origine, celle d'un garçon ressemblant à son frère, tout aussi déterminé que ce dernier. Peut-être que le fait qu'il est encore des morceaux de corps d'Edward signifiait qu'il n'était peut-être pas mort ? Peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire revenir l'amour d'Envy juste pour quelques secondes, le temps qu'il lui dise ses sentiments, le temps qu'il retrouve son sourire et sa joie d'antan. Il regarda Envy qui ne cessait de pleurer, pour une fois, c'était Wrath qui allait le relever, pas le contraire. Oui, Wrath aimait Envy, le voir pleurer le blessait à un point maximal. Il s'approcha de son homonculus favori et le pris dans ses bras, celui-ci arrêta immédiatement ses pleurs, Wrath repris :

- Je ferais tout ce qui es en mon pouvoir pour réaliser ton souhait, même si celui-ci ne dure que quelques secondes, je te le jure.

Envy leva alors les yeux vers Wrath. Wrath était quelqu'un de très émotif, et à se moment présent il affichait une expression déterminé qui rappela étrangement à Envy un petit blondinet…

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Wrath avait fait son serment, bien qu'Envy avait déjà perdu tout espoir, il n'y croyait pas, revoir Edward était impossible, et s'il revenait, se serait un homonculus, et celui-ci n'aurait rien à voir avec son Edward, il souhaitait tellement retourner dans le temps, quel idiot il avait été, pourquoi le tué ? Parce qu'a cette époque, il pensait que serais en le tuant que ses sentiments partirait… Erreur, ils n'avaient fait qu'amplifier… il n'avait plus le goût de la « vie », ça ne servait à rien… Wrath débarqua dans sa chambre, le regard mi déterminé, mi enjoué. Envy lui lança un regard, ils avaient déjà fait des milliers de tentatives… Et même s'il se servait de la pierre philosophale, se ne serait pas lui… Wrath lui attrapa la main et l'attira vers un immense salle… Envy déglutit difficilement, s'était là, à cette endroit précis qu'il lui avait ôter la vie, là où son frère avait hurler à la mort voyant les pupilles du Elric diminué avant que son regard ne soit vide. La culpabilité faillit de nouveau dégouliner sur ses joues lorsque Wrath le ramena à la raison. Ils étaient sur un immense cercle de transmutation, celui-ci n'avait pas changé, c'était le même que celui où Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, Wrath récita toute sortes de formules, tandis qu'Envy se mettait au centre du cercle, accompagné de divers ingrédient, dont quelques morceaux de pierre rouges :

- Que fais-tu ? S'exclama Wrath paniqué.

- Si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, j'irais le rejoindre, répondit Envy en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Le petit brun baissa les yeux, se n'était pas le moment de pleurer, au moins, Envy reverrait Edward, un instant, peut être court, où bien il arriverais à faire naître un homonculus… Peut importe, tant qu'il rendait à Envy son sourire narquois et arrogant. Il posa ses mains sur le cercle qui s'illumina d'une étrange lumière bleue. Envy observa le décor disparaître alors que la porte lui apparaissait, il se leva, tout était blanc, ses pas raisonnait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, alors c'était ça la vérité… Il s'avança vers la porte, qui commença à s'entrouvrir, Edward lui apparaissait, enfin, ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire, un très large sourire. L'homonculus courut vers la porte entrouverte, passants son bras dans l'interstice, il cherchait à saisir le bras de son ancien ennemi, malheureusement, il était trop loin, qu'aurait-il donné pour le serré contre lui ? Envy voulait lui dire à quel point il lui manquait… Le blondinet faisait sa taille à présent, Envy pouvait le distinguer à travers l'ouverture, il n'arrivait pas à passer :

- Fullmetal ! S'exclama Envy, tâchant d'attraper vainement la main de Edward, donne moi ta main, je t'en prie.

- Désolé Envy…chuchota Edward qui ne bougeait pas.

Le visage d'Envy se décomposa, il fallait qu'il lui dise, c'était le seul moment qu'il avait pour le lui dire, oui le moment était venue, il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et ose avouer ses sentiments :

- Je regrette tellement d'avoir voulu te tuer… Si tu savais comme tu me manques… Je veux que tu reviennes, j'ai envie de te voire… Je t'en supplies, Ed…

La porte s'entrouvrit un peu plus, mais Edward ne bougeait toujours pas :

- Je t'en prie, je…

Rien à faire, il n'arriva pas à lui dire les quelques petit mots qui voulait sortir, ce n'était pas si compliqué pourtant… Il baissa les yeux lorsque le fullmetal alchemist lui tandis sa main, Envy la saisit rapidement, l'espoir le raniment, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Edward, cependant ce dernier ne faisait pas un pas :

- Reviens avec moi, je ne chercherais plus à te tuer, c'est promis, pour moi… Avance, s'il te plaît… Fais le au moins pour ton frère.

Un pas fût fait par Edward et la porte s'entrouvrit d'avantage, Envy voyait ses magnifiques yeux dorés, il voulait que Edward lui revienne, il voulait l'enlacer, le serrer contre lui, ne plus jamais le perdre :

- Je pensais qu'un homonculus n'avait pas de sentiments, rétorqua Edward, froid, pourquoi tu veux que je revienne tu me déteste.

Envy laissa échapper une larme tandis que la porte s'ouvrait encore :

- C'est faux, je…

Envy déglutit avec difficulté, il le fallait, les mots devaient sortir :

- Je t'aime Edward.

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux surprit puis les baissa, en rougissant :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de me dire ça un jour… Tu dois vraiment vouloir que je revienne… répondit Edward.

- Je t'aime, je veux être avec toi, je t'en supplies…

Envy serrait fortement la main du blond. Edward sourit et alors que la porte était presque totalement ouverte il s'avança vers son ennemi et l'enlaça, la joie d'Envy fût immense, combien de fois avait-il rêver de faire ça ? Il sentais le corps du Elric contre le sien, il l'observa un instant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser désespéré et langoureux, leurs lèvres ne faisant plus qu'une, ne voulant plus se lâcher… Envy passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward, caressa sa chevelure blonde, qui cette fois n'était pas tressée. Leurs baiser s'interrompit seulement pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle, Edward regarda Envy alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux :

- J'aimerais tant revenir… Mais je ne peux pas, pas sous cette forme, ce n'est que mon esprit, mon corps est de l'autre côté.

- Mais je vais te ressusciter tu…

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait mort Envy, mais… je ne cesserais jamais de penser à toi, et un jour tu me rejoindras peut-être…

- Je ne veux pas que tu reparte ! s'exclama Envy en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces, de fines larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime moi aussi.

L'homonculus observa Edward et le blond lui déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres alors que son corps flanchait dans les bras d'Envy, celui-ci leva les yeux et vît Edward de l'autre côté de la porte, qui lui lançait un dernier sourire alors que la porte se refermais doucement, Envy s'écria, tombant sur le sol avec le corps d'Edward dans les bras, ses larmes coulant à présent à flot, un poing martelant le sol, et l'autre poing lever vers celui qu'il aimait, cherchant sans doute à l'atteindre vainement :

- Dis mois que tu me pardonne de t'avoir tuer !

- Je te pardonne, chuchota-t-il avec un léger sourire, prend soin de lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant de la tête le corps que Envy tenait entre ses bras.

- Promis.

Edward sourit alors que la porte se refermais complètement. Le décor commença à revenir, Wrath réapparaissait, Envy tenait toujours entre ses bras le corps de Ed. Il s'effondra au sol lorsque tout fût revenu à sa place, il serrait toujours contre lui le corps de son aimé. Il le lâcha, se redressa puis se retourna, entendant des gémissement plaintif et des sanglots, puis il vis Wrath sur le sol, pleurant, il lui manquait un bras une jambe, ceux d'Edward. Envy se releva rapidement, puis accourut vers Wrath tout tremblant sur le sol et le releva en le prenant dans ses bras, se tâchant de sang au passage. Il regarda le petit brun dans les yeux, qui lui sourit difficilement :

- Merci Wrath, répondit Envy avec un sourire heureux… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je vais t'emmener chez un fabricant d'automail.

Wrath sourit tandis que Envy lui déposait une bise sur le front, Envy reprit, railleur :

- Quand même je te félicite, pour une fois que tu sais faire quelque chose d'intelligent de ta boite crânienne.

En disant ces mots il avait lancer un sourire moqueur à Wrath, le petit posa sa tête contre le torse d'Envy qui avait une main sous sa jambe et une autre sous ses épaules, oui, c'était ce sourie qui lui manquait tant, et il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, et Envy se tourna, Wrath bougeant sa tête vers le nouveau venu. C'était le sosie de Edward Elric, sauf qu'il était couvert d'étranges tatouages rouges. Un tatouage de l'oroubos agrémentant son épaule nue, tout comme lui. Il avait les cheveux détaché, et des yeux d'améthyste, il se releva lentement, et les observa, le regard vide. Envy sourit et reprit :

- Dans ma chambre tu trouveras une armoire, il y a des vêtements dedans, prends ce qui te plaît et attends moi là bas je le conduis au fabriquant d'automail le plus porche.

Il acquiesça, ne dit rien, Envy repris, sans se retourner :

- A plus tard Pride.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que vous avez aimé me lire, et puis je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher d'inventer le naissance de Pride, un homoculus inventé par les fans de fullmetal qui ressemble beaucoup à Edward

merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout


End file.
